Episodes
'The United in Japan ' Gifts from Fans - The United (Ep. 96) Photoshoot Behind the Scenes - The United (Ep. 95) Exclusive Fan Meeting - The United (Ep. 94) "Stay Young" Live Clip from festival (Not In Japan) In Osaka & Nagoya - The United (Ep. 93) United in Fukuoka - The United (Ep. 92) A Night in Tokyo - The United (Ep. 91) Photoshoot in Japan - The United (Ep. 90) Fitting Clothes - The United (Ep. 89) Arrived in Japan - The United (Ep.88) ---- 'The United Promo Tour: ' Glasgow- The United Birmingham- The United Cardiff- The United Manchester- The United London- The United Amsterdam & Hilversum- The United Brussels, Antwerp, Rotterdam & Hardinxveld Giessendam- The United Milano- The United Vienna- The United Cologne- The United Dusseldorf & Frankfurt- The United Fort Fun- The United Performing on TV- The United HARLEM SHAKE- The United Kolding, Aarhus & Odense- The United Copenhagen- The United Goteborg & Malmo- The United Stockholm & Linkoping- The United Screaming fans in Scandinavia- The United Thailand Promo Tour '13- The United ---- Stay Young- The United Meet The United- The United (Ep.65) "Stay Young" Teaser- The United (Ep.64) HERE IT IS!! Check out a teaser trailer from The United's first music video 'Stay Young' Recording Our Music Video- The United (Ep. 63) You can now watch the boys filming their very first music video! Hear their experience of doing this whole new thing and how they felt about it. Bloopers & Fun- The United (Ep. 62) This episode is so funny! You have to see it! Shooting Scream & Shout- The United (Ep. 61) See the boys on location shooting the cover of 'Scream & Shout'. And they made quite a hit there and attracted some good attention. Check it out. The United - Shooting Video At Santa Monica Beach (Ep. 60) The boys shooting their new cover and there's Gabbe playing his guitar and singing which sounds pretty good. The United - Cycling In Santa Monica Beach (Ep. 59) Having a break, having some great time and having fun on the bikes. The United - Buying Some New Clothes (Ep. 58) Starting of with the Italian boy Step trying on some clothes, it continues to show a stunning view of Los Angles at night from a very high place. And then Gabbe, Teus and Step do a 'tea pool party'. The United - Going Hollywood (Ep. 57) The boys are having some fun in Hollywood. And Manuel asks Uniters to kind of do him a favour and explain something to Teus....Check it out. The United - Good Time by Owl City Ft. Carly Rae Jepsen (Cover by The United Ft. Oda) (Ep. 56) Here's another great cover from Mike, Gabbe, Teus, Step and Manuel. The girl also singing with them in this song is Oda and she was part of the Norwegian Idol. The United - Happy 2013!! (Ep. 55) See how they boys celebrated the start of another year. The United - At The X-Factor & The Grove (Ep. 54) The boys were invited to the X-Factor to watch the show live. Later the boys go to 'The Grove' and they have fun there. And you can watch it 'snowing' in California. They then talk about having fun and relaxing in the pool after working hard. The United - Merry Christmas Everyone! (Ep. 53) The boys send Christmas greetings to everyone, both in English and their country's language. The United - Up And Down In LA (Ep. 52) The episode starts off with some very good music indeed. The boys also sing a bit of their latest cover 'Scream & Shout' and Step tells us about a little bit of problem he had in L.A. And the episodes end with the boys at a Sushi restaurant having some fun. The United - At The Villa (Ep. 51) Get a tour round the villa where the boys stayed in L.A. And what was the first thing they did? You have to see the episode to know that. Manuel and Teus did a 'nice' joke on Mike, Gabbe and Step too; worth watching the episode for it. The boys are also singing 'Marry You' in the sun. Nice. The United - Flying To America!! (Ep. 50) See the boys all excited while they're travelling to L.A. and finally getting there. "The United are in the United States of America". The United - "Scream & Shout" By Will.I.Am Ft. Britney Spears (Ep. 49) Here's a new great cover by The United. The United - Postcard From Gabriël (Ep. 48) Now it's time for something about Gabriel Brandes, the Swedish member from The United. He talks a little bit about his family and his musical background. Gabbe also talks about the school he attended, his cute adorable dog, the many countries he's visited this year and...check it out now. Fan of the Week- @TheUnited_DK. The United - Postcard From Mike (Ep. 47) And now it's time to get to know a little bit more about Michael Watson, the english guy. Check out Mike talking about his childhood and all the interesting countries he's been to and lived to. You can also get to know about the educational background of Mike and his musical background as well. And finally and most of all you can hear Mike talking about how he got discovered to be part of this great band. Fan of the Week- @TheUnitedsGirl. The United - Official Website (Ep. 46) Get excited cause here's some exclusive news! The United have officially released their official band website today. By following this link, you will be able to see Step explaining the features of the website which is looking great and very professional. Go check it out now: http://theunitedofficial.com/ The United - Your Favourite Cover? (Ep. 45) So here's a medley of all the covers The United have done so far. You can choose your favourite by posting in the comment section below the video after you listen to them. Also you can also get a glimpse at the very first The United fan meeting which happened in the Netherlands! Fan of the Week- @TheUnitedNLTeam and @TheUnitedNL The United - At The NKOTBSB Concert (Ep. 44) The boys are having fun and partying out at what looks like an awesome concert in Oslo. They also sing a bit at the end of the concert. And they talk about the loads of fun they have when they're together. Fan of the Week- @TheUnitedsGirl. The United - The United's One Year Anniversary (Ep. 43) HAPPY ANNIVERSARY! Yes The United has been a band for a year already! And they have dedicated an episode to this special event. They talk about the best part of being in a boyband and also remember the good moments they had so far. Fan of the Week- @TheUnitedMexico. The United - Postcard From Step (Ep. 42) Step tells us a bit about his life. He talks about Italy and all the good summer times he spends there, about his university life and he also shows us a small part of the University where he goes to. And also he talks a bit about the fun places he goes to in the evening and his friends. And check him out dancing to the famous ‘Gangnam Style’. Fan of the Week- Mufu Love Step. The United - "When You Say Nothing At All" by Ronan Keating (Acoustic Cover) (Ep. 41) Another lovely song covered by The United. Check it out and put it on replay. The United - Pranks And Funny Times In Sweden (Ep. 40) First thing you see is Mike, Gabbe and another man smelling a shirt. Weird right? This episode is about a lot of fun things that the boys did together while in Sweden. And check out Step, Manuel and Gabbe singing in Italian (in the case of Manuel and Gabbe they’re only trying to, Step is really good at it of course). Manuel also gives us a small hint about one of the songs they recorded. And champagne showers again. Fan of the Week- Céline Le Naour. The United - Acoustic Live Performance In Malmaö (Ep. 39) Check out Mike, Step, Manuel, Teus and Gabbe on a Friday night at Malmaö doing an acoustic live performance. They talk a bit about their performance. The songs they played were; ‘Marry You’, ‘We Found Love’, ‘Don’t Stop Believing’ and ‘Everybody Hurts’. Fan of the Week- Ann-Sofie Starck Kringelum. The United - New Photo Shoot (Ep. 38) Here we most definitely got something to see. Flashes, poses, clothes changing, cameras...and a new photoshoot for the boys. Fan of the Week- @TheUnited_GE. (Facebook- The United Germany). The United - "Payphone" by Maroon 5 (Acoustic Cover) (Ep. 37) And another cover from the boys to all Uniters. It’s so awesome don’t you agree? The United - Fun Times In Sweden (Ep. 36) The boys are talking about the fun times in Sweden and we get to watch what they did during their time their. So check this out to see the boys having fun together and hear what Manuel says about Step. It’s funny. And see what they did to Gabbe too, nice joke. It’s such a fun episode. Fan of the Week- @MinoonSara(Twitter Queen J) The United - "As Long As You Love Me" by Justin Bieber (Acoustic Cover) (Ep. 35) Check out The United covering Justin Bieber’s ‘As Long As You Love Me’. They most definately did an amazing job with it. The United - Postcard From Teus (Ep. 34) This episode is mainly about Teus, the youngest member of the band. He talks a little bit about his music career, his school and so on. Check it out. The United - Growing Up (Ep. 33) Mike grew up in a very sporty and musical family. He loves football, but which team does he support? And which countries did he live in? Gabriel also comes from a family with a musical background and he also talks about what a teacher once said about his voice. Manuel did lots of stuff with his friends...but what kind of stuff? Step being a kid who lived near the coast talks about the fun things he did with friends and so on. Teus even shows us some photos from when he was little. He talks about his creativity, acting and his aspirations. And he also talks about his first solo performance...So the get many questions answered about the boys just check out this video. Instead doing Fan of the Week Teus thanks every fan. That’s sweet. The United - Back To Oslo (Ep. 32) The boys are back in Oslo right at the hotel where the five of them first met. You can hear some nice vocals as well and bits from the cover of ‘Everybody Hurts’ while watching the boys going round Oslo. Fan of the Week- Anacel Viajedor. The United - "Everybody Hurts" (R.E.M) - Tribute to 22/7/2011 Victims in Norway (Acoustic Cover) (Ep. 31) And here comes another amazing cover version of a beautiful song, ‘Everybody Hurts’, originally by R.E.M. The boys do an amazing job covering it and they dedicate it to all the vicitims involved in Norway’s terrorist attacks. The United - The Penthouse (Ep. 30) Oh that’s a cute dog. The boys went for dinner at their manager’s penthouse where they enjoyed some really good food. They also sing a bit of ‘Don’t Stop Believing’. Fan of the Week- Julia and Mirthe. The United - Bus Trip To Oslo (Ep. 29) The boys travels for a whole 7 hours to get to Oslo. And you can watch the lovely surprise that Teus did for his mother. Meanwhile Mike is getting excited for the Manchester City final game of the season and we get to see him all emotional when they win the league for the first time in 45 years. Fan of the Week- @NathalieStyles. The United - Gnocchi, Champagne & Guitars! (Ep. 28) The boys are having fun and hanging around during recording. Step tries playing the guitar...well not too bad for the first time! Mike also gives a short explanation about what they’re looking for in their songs and what they’re aiming for. Later they go to an Italian restaurant and Step being Italian says he’ll be the judge. And finally...Champagne showers! Cheers. Fan of the Week- @theunitedspain. The United - Don't Stop Believin' by Journey (Acoustic Cover) (Ep. 27) Check out the acoustic version of ‘Don’t Stop Believing’ which is a song originally by ‘Journey’. The boys really do a great job singing it. The United - Recording at RoastingHouse (Ep. 26) The boys are doing a recording session. Each one of the boys talks about their experience of recording with the producers. Fan of the Week- @WorldUniters. The United - Copenhagen and Malmö (Ep. 25) After being in Copenhaged the boys are now on the way to Malmo. Teus says that Manuel, Mike, Step and Gabbe are like the brothers he never had. And the highlight of the episode is Mike playing some drums. ‘Hello my name is Step and this is...’ check out how it continues. Fan of the Week- @WorldTheUnited. The United - Live Performance Medley From The 90s (Ep. 24) Drum Roll. And finally we get to see the boys’ first live performance at ‘We Love the 90s’. They gave a great performace and they really seemed to be enjoying it. They also talk about how they felt right after their perfomance and what they did as soon as they went off stage. And finally they also release their competition for all Uniters. So make sure to check it out if you want to see The United in your country. Fan of the Week- @The_United_. The United - "We Found Love" by Rihanna (Acoustic Cover) (Ep. 23) You can watch The United singing an acoustic version of 'We Found Love'. The United - Backstage With VENGABOYS & CAPTAIN JACK (Ep. 22) The boys are backstage at Teleonor Arena right before their very first perfomance. They describe their experiences and what other artists have told them. Fan of the Week- The United Army The United - Chatting With Fans (Ep. 21) The boys are doing some recording at a studio at Malmo but...they did something special for their fans! The boys did a live stream during which they answered some very interesting questions asked by their fans so check them out to get to know more about Step, Mike, Teus, Manuel and Gabriel. And at the very end you can also get a glimpse of next week’s episode which features the boys performing at Teleonor Arena. The United - Rehearsing On STAGE! (Ep. 20) First Step starts off with an important news about an interview they’re doing for a particular magazine. And then the boys head off to Teleonor Arena where they give us a short preview of their rehersal for the big night. Fan of the Week- @theunitednorway. The United - A Fun Week (Ep. 19) This episode features some of the best moments from the previous episodes; Gabriel singing solo while playing th guitar, the boys reharsing for the cover of ‘Marry You’, the restaurants they visited together, Mike’s great song about the boys and also another look at the boys dancing. Last but not least the episode ends with the cover of ‘Marry You’ by The United. The United - Fun In London + Behind The Scene Of "Marry You"! (Ep. 18) The guys go to Universal Studios this time and you can check out what they have to say after their meeting. Later they go to covert gardens and give some parts of the behind the scenes of their acoustic cover of ‘Marry You’. Fan of the Week- Sarah Linden. The United - Dancing At Pineapple Studio (Ep. 17) An exclusive dance from the boys. For Manuel, Step and Teus it wasn’t the first time dancing, but for Mike and Gabbe it was. Not bad for the first time though. Fan of the Week- @theunitednetherlands. The United - Pranks and Recording in London (Ep. 16) They continue talking a bit more about their upcoming acoustic cover and their meeting with the label. Manuel and Step try to prank Mike while he’s busy chatting. And Mike also performs a short ryhming song about the boys which is not to be missed! Fan of the Week- Nora Barnousii. The United - China Town (Ep. 15) The episode kicks off with the boys in China Town. Manuel and Step managed to get lost somehow. They grab some Chinese food while Step shows some Chinese he wrote on a piece of paper. Fan of the Week- Siri Emilie Krogstad. The United - Enjoying London (Ep. 14) They talk more about their meeting with the Sony Music label. Teus also talks about the friendship between the five of them and his first experience of being in London. And have a look at what Step spotted in London! And they even meet a random fan while walking along the streets of London which feels great for them. Fan of the Week- Melissa, Demi and Emily. The United - Trip To London (Ep. 13) The boys are travelling from Liverpool to London during this episode. Eventually they get to London and are off to meet directors at Sony Music label and they’re excited but also a bit nervous for the meeting. Watch the episode to know what the boys had to say after the meeting. Fan of the Week- Rachele Renzi. The United - Rehearsing And Performing In Liverpool (Ep. 12) They visit a vocal coach who helps them bring out the best of their voices. It also features the boys eating at an Italian restaurant and also performing at a Pop Bar in Liverpool. Funnily enough you can also see Teus and Step washing their teeth looking funny. And last but not least they introduce a new section in their episodes: ‘The Fan Of The Week’. The United - Episode 11 This time they’re in England which is the country Mike comes from. They’re about to record some songs in London and Liverpool. The boys are all excited about being back together and seeing one another again. The United - Episode 09 The boys are now in Stockholm, in a studio once again. The songs they’re recodring look pretty awesome too. And Teus does some funny stuff too, he’s so great! The United - Episode 08 The boys are packing and then on the way to the airport to go to Stockholm. And check out the three sleepy guys! Upon finally getting to Stockholm they once again do some recording. And an awesome news, Teus was interviewed about The United on a TV channel in the Netherlands. The United - Episode 07 The start of this episode is epic. You really got see what Step did, it’s hilarious! And again the boys are recodring at the same studio where Lady Gaga recorded the vocals for ‘Born This Way’. And to end the episode they open a bottle of champagne to celebrate finishing their long recording session. The United - Episode 06 Time to get serious! Catch the very first moments of the boys working together while getting to know each other better in the city of Oslo. It also features the boys singing together and solo while Step is all happy about trying Thai food for the first time. The United - Episode 05 Gabbe talks about his experience on the Swedish Pop Idol and his audition also features in this episode. And you can also see a small part of Gabbe’s solo music video which he did some years ago. And there is also an explanation of how the members of The United got discovered and chosen. The United - Episode 04 Mike starts off by answering a question that many people have been asking them. Then they all talk a bit about themselves and then they cover a bit from different songs each and one definately has to hear them sing. The United - Episode 03 This time they’re in England which is the country Mike comes from. They’re about to record some songs in London and Liverpool. The boys are all excited about being back together and seeing one another again. The United - Happy New Year (Ep. 2) They wish their fans a Happy New Year in the language of the country they come from. (Gabbe in Swedish, Mike in English, Teus in Dutch, Step in Italian and Manuel in German) The United - Introducing Ourselves (Ep. 1) Filmed right on Christmas Eve which also happens to be Step’s birthday, they basically introduce their channel and themselves. Step introduces all five members and gives some brief information about each one of them. All rights go to The United Official (www.youtube.com/theunitedofficial). We do not own any of these videos.